


A Balance in the Force

by MadisonPark



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Romance, TRoS Fit-It, a bit of stormpilot thrown in there of course, just let these soft babies be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonPark/pseuds/MadisonPark
Summary: Rey stood next to Ben and reached for his hand. BB-8 beeped next to her. As they watched the twin suns, hand in hand, Rey knew everything was how it was supposed to be. They were finally one. Ben had returned and Rey had found her family. The Galaxy was at peace and the Force was finally balanced.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this idea since seeing TRoS, and I'm so excited to share it with you all now!

Ben pulled Rey’s lifeless body onto his lap. She laid in his arms, eyes cold and void of any light. He pulled her close to him, trying to feel her again. He had felt her die. Felt the bond between them snap, and an emptiness replace it. It hurt him, more than anything he had ever felt. It hurt him more than watching his father run off for days, more than his parents’ fear of him, more than killing his own father. He had turned, he had come for her, and fought by her side. But the universe still took her from him. The Force has abandoned them.

As Ben held Rey’s body close, he knew he could never live without her. He knew her life was worth more than his in every way possible. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t know if he had the strength to do it.

This time, what he lacked though, was physical strength. Ben knew giving his life force to Rey would kill him, but he didn’t care. There was no world for him without Rey in it.

Ben rested Rey’s body back onto his lap and placed his hand on her abdomen and closed his eyes. He felt his connection to the Force, felt it flowing around and through him. He willed it to take his life and give it to her.

And just when he thought he had done it; a hand touched his shoulder.

Ben opened his eyes and turned to see his mother kneeling next to him, eyes full of love.

“Mom,” Ben choked.

“Ben,” Leia smiled and placed a gentle hand on his face.

He felt a hand on his other shoulder.

“Hey kid,” said his father.

Ben smiled, tears now streaming down his face.

And then suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds of Force users. Some he knew, some he didn’t. Ben saw Luke, and Anakin at his side, an understanding between them. He saw what he thought was Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, an orange Togruta he didn’t recognize, and so many more smiling faces.

“We are with you,” his mother said. “The Force is with you.”

With his parents at his side, and all the power of the old Jedi, Ben closed his eyes and let the Force flow into Rey.


	2. II

And then all at once Rey felt life come into her again. She looked up to see Ben’s watery eyes staring into hers. He had saved her. Rey sat up and studied Ben, emotions rushing through her. He had let go of his past, the Dark, to save her.

She smiled, something she had not done in a long time. 

“Ben,” Rey breathed.

Ben’s lips raised into a smile. She could feel him holding her, not wanting to ever let her go.

Rey put her hand on Ben’s cheek where his scar had been. She could finally tell him how she felt. How she wanted so badly to take his hand, to be with him.

Without thinking, without resisting, Rey drew Ben close and kissed him. She could feel something in the Force, something good. She finally felt whole, like her whole life she had been missing half her soul.

After a few moments Rey pulled away, her hand still on Ben’s cheek. He laughed in joy, something she thought she would never see. She smiled back at him, knowing it had all been worth it for this moment.

“What did you do?” she whispered.

Ben smiled again.

“I got my scavenger back.”

Rey ran her hair through his hair.

“But...how? It should have killed you!”

“The Jedi...the Force... they were with me.”

They sat in silence for a moment, hands in each other’s hair, peering into each other’s eyes. Rey could get lost in those dark eyes.

Their moment together was interrupted by an exploding ship nearby. Rey looked up to see Star Destroyers falling from the atmosphere and exploding on the planet’s surface, one by one.

“We better get off this hellhole of a planet,” Ben said.

He lifted Rey off his lap and tried to stand, but his right leg buckled in protest. Rey jumped to her feet and tried to stop his fall. She held him up, his weight too much for her weakened body to hold, but with the Force’s help, she slung his arm around her shoulder, and supported his weight. Together they made their way to shifty Sith lift and onto the planet’s surface.

Together, they climbed into the ship Ben had brought, Rey’s being built for only one person, and quickly started up the engine.

“Let’s get off this damned planet,” Rey said, and Ben piloted the ship into the atmosphere.

Rey looked out the window, searching the sky for the Falcon. For a split second she thought all was lost, but then she saw the old ship fly past them. An enormous smile broke onto her face.

Suddenly it hit her, they had won, they defeated Palpatine, and the war was over. Rey looked over at Ben in the pilot’s seat. His face was crinkled in concentration. Rey placed her hand on his arm.

“Thank you. For coming for me.”

Ben’s face softened.

“Did you ever doubt I would?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Content at watching the stars fly by.


	3. III

As the ship landed at the Resistance base Rey could see the celebration in full swing. People were crying, hugging, and laughing all at the same time. She was so happy to be with them, but at the same time knew bringing Ben was not going to be easy.

People crowded around their ship as it landed, and she opened the door. They were cheering and she couldn’t help but smile. She stepped out of the ship and hugged a few fellow fighters. Then Rey turned back to the ship to get Ben.

As she entered the ship, she saw the sadness on Ben’s face. She reached for his hand.

“They hate me. I’m a monster. I’ve done such terrible things,” whispered Ben.

Rey looked into his eyes and raised his head to look into hers.

“I’ll help them understand. We’ll do this together.”

Rey turned towards the door and guided Ben. She took a deep breath and pulled him outside. Suddenly there was silence amidst the celebrations. And then there was blasters, everywhere.

“Wait!” Rey screamed as she jumped in front of Ben. “It’s okay! He helped me; he saved my life.”

The Resistance members looked at each other in confusion, blasters still raised.

“Please,” Rey begged. “Leia’s son has come home.”

The blasters didn’t lower. Rey guided Ben away from the ship and through the crowd. She needed to find Finn and Poe. The crowd parted, and then there they were, her best friends.

Their faces were covered in relief. They hadn’t seen Ben yet. Rey let go of Ben’s hand and ran to hug Finn and Poe. They grabbed her, and all three cried in relief and joy. She broke away from the hug and pulled ben closer to them. That’s when Finn and Poe saw the raised blasters and realized who the person was behind Rey. They both drew their weapons and stepped in from of Rey instinctively.

“Rey, get your saber, we can finish this scumbag off together,” snarled Poe.

Ben kept his face blank, but Rey could sense his unease.

“Wait!” She yelped as she threw herself in from of Ben. “He won’t hurt you!”

Finn moved his blaster so it was aimed at Ben standing behind her.

“Rey, it’s Kylo Ren, get away!”

“No!” She said firmly, “Ben saved my life. He helped me defeat palpatine.”

Poe and Finn looked at each other in confusion. She was sure they thought she’d lost her mind.

“Rey he’s been trying to kill you for the past two years,” Finn spat, “You’re not making any sense!”

Rey got closer to Finn and Poe and grabbed both their shoulders, trying to make them understand.

“No, he turned to the Light, he isn’t Kylo anymore!”

Rey turned to grab Ben’s hand but was met with only the fearful and confused stares of the Resistance members.

“Kriff!” she spat as she left the crowd to find him.

“REY-“ yelled Finn, but she was already running into the jungle.

She could sense him a couple yards away from the base. As she approached him, she could see he was stuffing food and supplies into a small ship.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rey asked, a little too sharply.

Ben turned, the sadness in his eyes all too noticeable.

“Rey...I have to leave. I’ve killed and destroyed too much to ever belong here. You’ll be better off with them, not me.” Ben turned back to his work, but she could still sense the tears filling his dark eyes.

Rey walked towards Ben with a stillness. She grabbed his arm to turn him and enveloped him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her in response, and she felt so small against him. They hadn’t had a moment to just be, just hold each other since Exegol. She didn’t want this moment to end, but she broke the silence.

“Ben...” she whispered softly. “They just don’t understand what you’ve been through. They don’t know what you’ve done for me, for the safety of the Galaxy. You saved me, you saved everyone.”

Rey looked into his deep brown eyes. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Rey could always see the Light behind Ben’s eyes.

She put a hand on his cheek, and he met it with his. She could feel his love through the Bond, as she was sure he could feel her’s. They shared a moment like that, knowing they would both travel through galaxies for each other.

“Let’s just stay low for a few days, try to recover. Then I’ll talk to Finn and Poe.”

Ben sighed but obeyed. Hand in hand, they set off towards Rey’s hut, which she had placed on the outskirts of the base. She had needed a quiet place to read Jedi texts, meditate, and frankly to wrestle with her bond to Ben. She hoped they would be left in peace here.

Rey’s hut wasn’t much, after all the Resistance didn’t have much during the war. There was a small cot, a trunk to keep clothes and her books, and a table with a wash basin. Rey opened the door made of wood reeds and led Ben inside.

“It’s not much, compared to the Supreme Leader’s quarters, but we can be alone here,” she joked.

“But first let me go some medpac supplies.” Hopefully unnoticed, she thought.

Rey headed to the medbay along the edges of the camp. She was not ready to be bombarded with questions. She was exhausted and hurt, while also so full of joy and hope.

Rey reached the medbay and filled her pack with some bandages and Bantha cream and patches. She knew more than a few bandages would be needed. Ben has been putting on brave face, but she could sense how much pain his leg and ribs were in. Truthfully, she didn’t feel that great either. As Rey exited the medbay she heard two men arguing, and instantly recognized the voices of Finn and Poe.

“We have to trust her!” argued Finn.

“Look, I get that she’s a wise Jedi and all that, but something must have happened in that fight to make her lose it! He’s Kylo Ren for Force’s sake!”

Rey risked a look around the corner she was hiding behind. Poe had his arms crossed stubbornly, and Finn just looked tired and confused. Finn sighed and grabbed Poe’s hand. Rey wondered what that was about but pushed it to the back of her mind for now.

“Okay, we’ll go ask to talk to her, bring some guards with us.” Finn said in resolution. “I know he’s Kylo Ren but we’re trying to bring a new order to the galaxy, he deserves a fair trial.”

A fair trial!? Were Finn and Poe about to arrest Ben? 

Rey slipped out the opposite side of the medbay and rushed back to her hut. But she was too late. Finn, Poe, and at least a dozen other Resistance fights were at her hut, blasters drawn and tempers high. Ben was standing outside, blasters all aimed at him.

“Where is Rey?” shouted Poe. “What did you do to her?!”

“Nothing,” hissed Ben. He towered over Poe, but Poe didn’t seem intimidated. He pressed a blaster to Ben’s chest.

“I won’t ask again. Where. Is. Rey.”

Rey could sense no fear from Ben. They both knew he take them all out in seconds. 

“You don’t want to do that.” He said, careful and calm.

“Oh really, you don’t have much of a fleet here to fight with you, Ren. There are way more of us than you.”

Rey saw Ben’s fists tighten. This was bad. She dropped her pack and ran between them, pushing Poe’s blaster out of the way.

“What in the hell are you doing Poe?!” she snarled.

“Rey, look, I know you have some idea in your mind that he’s Ben Solo or whatnot, but this man in a monster! You watched him murder Han Solo! He almost killed Leia too! Not to mention the thousands of other innocent lives!”

Poe’s anger was slipping over, but Finn stopped his ranting.

“Rey, listen, there are laws. We have to take him into custody. He’ll be given a fair trial, but the New Republic will decide how he answers for his crimes.”

“How he answers for his crimes?! Are you kidding me? He literally raised me from the dead and almost died himself! Hasn’t he already paid his price?!”

Rey was practically screaming now. Anger is not the Jedi way, she could almost hear Master Luke say.

“Rey.” Ben put a hand on her shoulder, and stepped out from behind her.

“It’s ok. I’ll go with them.”

“Ben! No!”

“Rey.” Ben looked deep into her hazel eyes. She could sense his love pouring into her.

“It will be ok.”

“I am not about to lose you again Ben Solo!” she sneered at him.

A smirk twinged at the corner of Ben’s mouth.

“We will find our way back to each other, like we always do”

Ben turned to Poe and put his hands out to be handcuffed. Poe followed suit and instructed the guards to lead them away. Rey was so angry she could slash down a whole forest with her saber. She grabbed Finn’s arm as he turned to leave.

“Please, make sure they tend to his injuries.”

Finn nodded at her, a sympathetic but concerned look in his eyes. She had a lot of explaining to do before anyone understand what she saw in Ben Solo.


	4. IV

Rey busied her hands with bandaging her cuts and occupied her mind with thinking of a plan to get Ben out. She didn’t care if they had to live the rest of their lives on a cold deserted moon, she would never be without Ben again. Deep in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice when Finn entered her hut.

“Are you ok?”

Rey looked up at him from her cot, “Where is he? Where did Poe take him?”

“Rey...” Finn sat next to her. “I know things might have gotten confusing during the fight, but he’s Kylo Ren. Rey, he doesn’t love you, he’s using you to finish off the last of the Jedi. “

Rey’s brow set into anger.

“He is not using me! You’re treating me like a confused child! Finn, he turned! Like I saw he would!”

“What do you mean saw?” queried Finn.

Rey sighed.

“Finn I haven’t told you everything, but there are just things you wouldn’t understand.”

“I would if you actually talked to me, instead of shutting yourself out! You haven’t actually talked to me since Crete, Rey.”

Rey finally looked into his eyes and saw his sadness, his concern for her. He was right. She had closed herself off while trying to shut Kylo Ren out, and she had done the same when she learned of her lineage. Rey pulled Finn into an embrace.

“I’m know and I’m sorry Finn. Please, just let me explain what happened.”

Finn gripped Rey’s shoulder softly.

“Okay, but first let’s get you checked out by a medbay droid. Not to be rude, but you look like a pile of Bantha shit.”

Rey chuckled, and followed Finn to the medbay, Ben’s escape still in the back of her mind.

______

Rey laid on the bed lined with medical paper, reluctantly letting the medbay droid patch up her knee. She had fractured it and they had put her out for surgery, though it took a lot of coaxing from Finn before she let them. She had just woken up and was still groggy from the drugs. Finn was sitting near the bed.

“So...time to spill your secrets,” teased Finn, though she could still hear the concern behind his voice.

Rey signed, and then told him everything. She told him about her connection with Ben, the moment they had shared around the fireplace at Ach-Tu, the vision she had of him turning to the Light. She told him about her parents, her fight with the darkness in her, and finally about the battle on Exegol. The whole time Finn listened in silence, like the good friend he was.

Rey looked at him, expecting him to say he didn’t believe a word she said.

“That’s a lot Rey. And I understand why you feel connected to Kylo, but...he still murdered people.”

“Finn, from the moment he was born he was controlled by the Dark Side. Sidious...he got a hold of Ben’s mind and used his fear to create anger. And then when Luke almost....Palpatine set it up so it looked like he burned down the Temple. He didn’t. He made it so Ben had only one place to turn to, the Dark.”

Finn looked tired. She wondered if he had rested at all since the battle.

“Rey...I just don’t think we can trust him.”

Rey grabbed his hand.

“Please. Without him I wouldn’t be here. You all would have died in the battle. Just give me a chance to save him.”

Finn looked at her, unease still in his eyes. They sat in silence until Rey fell asleep.


	5. V

This was the first time Rey had slept since the battle, and she was plagued with nightmares. She saw Palpatine’s lightning in the sky, she heard the ancient Sith mumble their song. She saw herself turn to the Darkness, then she saw Ben lying on the ground, cold and lifeless. She woke with a scream.

Rey bolted upright and reached for Luke’s saber. But was instead met with a warm hand. She turned to see Ben at her bedside.

“Ben,” Rey breathed.

She hurriedly wrapped her arms around him, the picture of his dead body still fresh in her mind.

“Did you escape? What happened?”

“Shhhh,” Ben put a hand on her cheek.

“It’s ok. I heard you had surgery and Poe let me come see you, though it took a lot of persuading.”

It was then Rey noticed the guards outside the door. She snarled in anger.

“What about you? Are you ok?” Rey searched his body for signs of injury.

Ben chuckled a little at her concern.

“I’m fine. Just a cut on my leg and a couple of broken ribs.”

“Thats not fine Ben Solo.”

“It’s okay, they brought in a med droid and fixed me up.”

Rey stared at him, searching his eyes.

“Ben why did go with them? You and I both know they didn’t stand a chance against us.”

Ben smirked at her cocky remark.

“Rey when you were gone, I heard some of the resistance members talking. They don’t trust you when you’re with me. They think you’ve turned to the dark, or that I’m controlling your mind somehow. I can’t let you destroy your relationship with these people. They’re you’re family.”

“You’re my family.”

“You need them Rey. We’ll figure this out but you can’t run from them, like I ran from my family.”

Rey squeezed his hand in sympathy.

“I am going to get you out of here.”

They say there in silence then, hand in hand. They didn’t need to talk to share their hearts with each other. Then Poe stepped into the room.

“Times up.”


	6. VI

Rey watched the guards lead Ben out of the medbay. She tried to stand up but was met by Poe’s arms pushing her back into bed.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re on bed rest until that knee heals.”

Rey glared at Poe, but sat back in her bed. She didn’t want to talk to him. He was the one who took Ben away, after she had just gotten him. She stared at her hands.

“Listen...Finn told me what you told him and-“

“What?! That is none of your business!”

“It is to my business!” Poe shot back. “Rey you’re one of my best friends and I deserve to know why you’re running around with some First Order scumbag!”

Rey turned from him, not wanting to discuss anything unless it was when Ben was getting released.

Poe sighed. “Rey, I’m sorry. But this is just how things are done. I have to follow the law.”

Rey still didn’t look at him and there was an awkward moment of silence between them.

Poe turned to go, but hesitated. “The trial is in two days.”

And then he left her alone with her nightmares.

______

The next two days were unbearable. When Rey slept, she was greeted with nightmares, when she was awake, she was left with the stale smell of the medbay. Rey opened her mind to Ben often, but he cut her off from feeling any of his pain. She knew they were hurting him, trying to pry out what he did to brainwash her. She constantly felt sick to her stomach with this thought.

On the morning of her third day in the hospital, the day of Ben’s trial, Rey was released from the medbay. Her knee was still sore, but she no longer had a limp. She retreated quickly to a steam to wash the smell of antiseptic from her skin.

Rey washed quickly, changed into fresh clothes, and brushed out her hair. Then, she clipped Luke and Leia’s sabers to her belt, and headed to the center of the base.

Everyone was gathered around a Holoscreen, illuminated by many holograms. Rey recognized a few of the diplomatic leaders of the Republic, but most were foreign to her. They wore expensive suits and velvet dresses. Their hair was tamed, and they all stood with poise. They knew nothing of war. Poe and Finn were facing the holoscreen, prepared to represent the Resistance as commanders.

Then she saw Ben. The guards brought him to the clearing in the crowd. His hands were bound, but they all knew that would do no good against the infamous Kylo Ren, so the guards had their blasters at the ready. The scene sickened Rey. She couldn’t believe she had fought so hard for him, and he had given up his entire life, for the Resistance to put him on trial.

Poe stepped forward.

“Kylo Ren, you have been charged with treason against the New Republic, murder, genocide, and honestly every crime in the book.”

Ben’s face didn’t move, and he stared into Poe’s eyes. Poe didn’t back down.

“Today, the leaders of the New Republic will decide your fate, and your punishment for these crimes.”

An old man stepped forward on the Holoscreen. He looked pompous and Rey imagined he smelt of expensive perfumes.

“Kylo Ren, do you admit to these crimes?”

“Yes,” said Ben, no emotion in his voice, but Rey could feel it. She knew the fear inside him. Not the fear of dying, but the fear of leaving her.

“The council will now discuss the punishment,” the old diplomat said.

They gathered together, Finn and Poe close to the holoscreen. Rey felt sick again.

Soon, a young Twi’lek stepped forward. She was beautiful and gentle, but Rey had a feeling what she was about to say would not be.

“Kylo Ren, by order of the New Republic you are hereby sentenced to-“

“WAIT!” screamed Rey. She ran in front of the Holoscreen. The Twi’lek and the rest of the leaders looked surprised. Poe stepped forward.

“Senate, this is Rey of Jakku, the Jedi trained under Luke Skywalker.”

The council nodded in acknowledgment.

“Master Rey, do you wish to share your thoughts on this matter?” asked the Twi’lek.

“It’s just Rey, and yes, I do.”

Rey swallowed.

“Kylo Ren in not here today. But Ben Solo is.”

The council exchanged confused looks.

“I know he has done terrible things; I know he has hurt people, but Ben Solo turned to the Light. He me to me on Exegol and turned the tide. He helped me defeat Palpatine.”

Rey felt everyone staring at her. She was not used to this amount of attention.

“The battle killed me, I actually died. But Ben Solo used the Force to bring me back. In the end Leia, Han, Luke, and all the Jedi stood with him to bring me back. I know you are afraid, but the Force has forgiven him, and so should you.”

The council looked taken aback. Rey turned to look at Ben, his eyes full of shame, but at the same time full of love for her. The council murmured. The moment felt lightyears long, but finally the Twi’lek turned back to the crowd. She glanced at Rey, a softness in her eyes, and then to Ben, the softness gone.

“In light is this new testimony from the Jedi Rey, the council has reached an altered decision.”

Rey rested her hand on the sabers, ready to break Ben free and fight her way to him.

“The council has decided that Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo,” she nodded towards Rey, “will not face execution, but will instead be banished to the Outer Rim of the Galaxy.

The crowd suddenly roared with murmurs. Rey and Ben locked eyes, unbelieving.

The Twi’lek spoke above the crowd.

“You have 24 hours to leave the base.”

And then the Holoscreen went blank.


	7. VII

Rey rushed to Ben as soon as the guard released his hand binding. She threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his sweater. The Resistance had given him new clothes, complete with the Resistance symbol. The guards still surrounded them.

“He’ll be staying in my hut this evening.” Rey insisted.

The guards exchanged a look but didn’t protest. They stayed near as Ben and Rey walked hand in hand to her living space. As they neared her hut Rey waved a hand in front of the guards.

“It is all right to leave us alone. You can take the rest of the day off.”

“We can take the rest of the day off,” the guards all agreed, and walked back to the base.

Finally alone, the first time since Exegol, Rey led Ben into her hut. They looked at each other, eyes soft, hands clasped.

“Are you okay?” Rey questioned.

“Yes, thanks to you.”

They both smiled, content to simply be sharing the same space. Rey broke their gaze and turned to her trunk. She pulled our two ration packs and handed one to Ben.

Rey sat on her cot, Ben on the floor, facing her. She scarfed her rations down, just as she had done back on Jakku. She had never truly cared to eat properly. Ben watched her and chuckled.

“What?”

“Once a scavenger, always a scavenger,” he teased.

“Well excuse me for not learning manners. I am not Alderaan royalty after all,” Rey tossed back.

Ben smirked at her remark. He stood up and walked towards the wash basin, filling his hand with water and splashing his face. Rey watched him, wanting to memorize his every move. Ben slipped off his sweater and inspected the wrapping over his broken ribs. He set to work changing the cloth. He noticed Rey’s eyes on him.

“Do you mind helping me?” Ben asked with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

She stood and began wrapping new cloth around his strong torso. Rey blushed at the sight of his bare skin. She had never been truly intimate with someone. She had never kissed anyone before Ben, but she’d also never shared her whole heart and mind before. With Ben that was easy. One look and he could break down every defense she had.

She wondered if Ben had ever kissed someone before. He must have read her thoughts because the next instant he was responding.

“I was fifteen. When I was at the Jedi Academy. I thought I could get any girl I wanted because I was a Prince if Alderaan and all.” He smirked.

“Well I don’t know about any girl,” Rey replied, her hands still busy with the wrapping.

“I got you, my scavenger.”

“Oh, you think so, Supreme Leader?”

Ben put his face dangerously close to hers, so close she could feel his warm breath.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he whispered, calling back to one of their first moments together.

Rey took a shaky breath, caught off guard.

“You know I could kick your ass at any moment,” she teased.

Rey brushed her lips against Ben’s almost a kiss, but pulled away at the last second. She returned to his wrapping. Her fingers and eyes lingered too long on his chest after she finished, but she didn’t know if she cared. Ben gently grabbed her hand and brought her wrist to his lips. He kissed her softly, feeling her heartbreak, the only thing that really mattered to him.

In the past when they touched it felt electric, but this time it was different. It felt safe and comforting, like a warm fire on a winter night. He released her hand and she placed it on his cheek, stroking his face.

Ben closed the space between them, their bodies touching. He tangled his hands in her hair. They stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes, and then she couldn’t stand it anymore. She kissed him hard, hands in his dark hair. Ben put his arms around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

Her whole body felt alive as he touched her. She felt invincible, ready to take down anyone who wanted to separate them again. Ben broke the kiss and rested his forehead to hers. They shared a breath as one.

Rey could feel the heat on her cheeks, and she could sense the shyness in Ben. Neither of them had done this before, shared their mind and body with someone. Rey knew he wouldn’t make the first move, hesitant to scare her off. Rey slipped off her shirt, wanting to touch her bare skin to his.

Ben slid his hands down her back and before she knew it, he was carrying her to the cot. He looked down at her, his dark hair falling into his face. He kissed her forehead softly. She ran her hands down his bare chest, trying to map every part of his body. She reached for his trousers, and he reached for hers, sharing a single thought. Soon, her whole body was exposed to him.

In the past she had assumed she would be shy her first time. She had always been reluctant to show her skin. But now, entangled with Ben Solo, all she felt was love and a deep hunger.

Some of their touches were soft, some rushed and desperate, just as their lightsaber fights had been in the past.

They moved as one. Two bodies, one soul. Their minds opened to each other, sharing their fear, sadness, love, and pleasure. Rey couldn’t decern where she ended and where he began. They were lost in each other. She knew in that moment this was how it was meant to be, the two of them, interwoven bodies. She didn’t care what happened, but she knew she would never leave his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa the fluff. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's been my favorite part so far.


	8. VIII

The next morning Rey woke in Ben’s arms. Their bodies were melted together, struggling to both fit on her cot. She watched him sleep, content for once in his life, just as she was. She memorized the marks on his face, his scars and beauty marks. It made her smile, knowing she was this close to Ben Solo. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ben stirred and opened his heavy eyelids. His deep brown eyes met hers, and they shared a moment just reading each other’s faces.

“Where will you take me now, Ben Solo?” Rey whispered.

“Somewhere green and warm, surrounded by an ocean. Somewhere you can find peace. Just like you deserve.”

She brushed his hair from his face.

“You deserve peace too.”

“You are my peace.”

Ben pulled her closer. Rey didn’t want to leave his warm embrace, but she knew they had to leave. She untangled herself from his arms and turned to put on a fresh pair of clothes. She washed her face and brushed through her hair, pulling the top out of her face. Ben watched her the whole time.

“We should gather some food and supplies. And fill up the Falcon’s fuel reserves.” Rey explained.

Ben sat up on the cot and yawned.

“Yes ma’am.”

Rey rolled her eyes at that. She filled her pack with spare clothes and the Jedi texts. Then they walked together to the base and gathered more supplies. Everyone stayed a few feet away from them, eyes wary. Rey tried to ignore them, but it still hurt. Ben must have sensed that, because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in sympathy.

As they got closer to the Falcon she could see Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Rose gathered outside. Rey felt a knot in her stomach as she realized she was leaving her best friends. She approached Rose first, a genuine smile on her sweet face.

“I’ll miss you Jedi,” Rose said.

Rey wished they had had more time together. She remembered the nights they had sat together in the camp, sharing stories from their childhood. Rey wrapped Rose in a tight embrace.

“We’ll see each other again, Tico. Keep an eye on these two,” she said, gesturing to Finn and Poe. Finn rolled his eyes.

Rey turned to Chewie next.

“Will you come with us Chewie?”

Chewie grunted in Shyriiwook.

“No, I need to return to my home and my people.”

Rey hugged him close. He had been there for her whenever she needed him. He had always understood her rash decisions, and even her connection to Ben.

“Keep the Falcon safe, no funny business Jedi!”

Rey chuckled. “I’ll try my best Chewie.”

Rey left the Wookiee’s embrace and stepped to face Poe and Finn. A tear fell from her eyes and the three friends pulled each other close.

“This isn’t the end,” she cried. “I know we’ll see each other again, when times are simpler.”

Despite her anger at her two friends the past two days, she felt her heart break to leave them. They were the reason she got off that armpit of a planet Jakku. They were the reason she had found her destiny. Even though they had their silly arguments, Finn and Poe had always been there for her.

“Keep your comms on, I want updates on everything, Commanders,” Rey smiled.

“You too, don’t get yourself caught in another rough spot without us,” Finn said.

“Thank you for everything,” she said softly. She grabbed both their shoulders. “And I’m happy for you two.”

They shared a glance and then joined hands with a content smile.

“Despite my disapproval, I’m glad you’re happy too Rey,” said Poe. She could sense an apology in his tone. “Just…be careful,” a wary eye flashing in Ben’s direction.

BB-8 rolled up to Rey and bumped into her leg. Rey crouched down and fiddled with his antenna.

“I’m going to miss you too buddy.”

BB-8 beeped excitedly.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking,” Poe began, “I think BB-8 should tag along with you, keep you out of trouble.”

Rey stood and looked at him, surprised.

“Poe, I couldn’t! BB-8 belongs to you!”

“Like you said, we’ll see each other again.” Poe smiled at her.

She hugged them both one last time, tears now running freely. Her four friends parted as Rey, Ben, and BB-8 climbed onto the Falcon’s loading ramp. Ben and BB-8 headed into the ship, but Rey turned to look one more time at her best friends. She knew this would not be the last time they were together. She wiped her tears and raised the ramp.

Ben was standing in the cockpit, holding something tightly in his fist. She could feel his unease, his pain, his hatred for this ship. She touched his arm softly.

“When I was younger, I loved this ship, wanted to spend every second on it. I would hide in the shelling just so my father would take me on missions.”

He sighed.

“As I got older, I no longer hid inside, but instead watched my father leave me and my mother behind countless times. They would fight and he would leave, neither of us knowing how long he would be gone, if he would even come back.”

Rey watched his sad eyes and put a hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into it.

“You’ll never be left behind again,” she promised.

Ben opened his hand to show Rey Han Solo’s string of golden dice. Ben slowly walked to the front of the cockpit and strung the dice up in their rightful place. He stared at them for a moment, and then settled into the pilot’s seat. Rey sat beside him in the co-pilot’s seat.

He started the ship up in silence, and Rey searched his teary eyes. Then she stood up and started messing with a piece of the Falcon’s machinery.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked.

“Taking the tracking device out. You really think we’re going to spend our lives being tracked by the Republic?”

Ben chuckled as Rey finished and settled back into the co-pilot seat.

“So, where to?” Ben questioned.

Rey knew where they had to go, for this to be a new chapter for them. She smiled at him and reached over to input the coordinates.

“You’re not going to like it,” she teased, and strapped into her chair.

Ben smiled and took her hand. She watched from the window as her friends and the Resistance base became the size of ants.


	9. IX

Rey watched Ben pilot the Falcon in ease. It was like he was born to fly this ship, which she supposed he was. As they flew over the Tattooine sand dunes she thought about Jakku, and about how different things were now. The Resistance had begun to form a new Galactic Republic, with Finn and Poe as Commanders. And of course, she was finally with Ben. Ben began to lower the Falcon to the sand. She could see the hut where it all began.

She turned to Ben, “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Ben smiled at her from the pilot’s seat and squeezed her hand, “You go.”

Rey walked off the ship and into the sand. She hated sand. She grabbed a piece of metal and slid down the dune, just as she had done a million times as a scavenger. She stood up and looked at her surroundings and thought about what would have happened if Luke had never been trained as a Jedi.

Rey walked into the hut and ran her hand along the walls. She could feel how strong the Force was here, like It knew this was the beginning of it all.

Rey walked to a table and placed a cloth from her bag onto it. Then, she laid Luke and Leia’s sabers on it. She carefully folded the cloth around them and tied it shut with a leather strap. She grabbed the sabers and walked back up the dune. Rey placed the sabers on the sand and used the Force to sink them into the ground. These sabers had changed so much of her life, but she knew their time was up.

As the sand covered the sabers, she thought of her and Ben’s next journey to a Jedi temple, to receive Kyber crystals of their own. As Rey stood up, she heard a voice. 

“No one has been here for a long time. Who are you?”

An old woman stood there in question.

“I’m Rey,” she replied.

“Rey who?”

Rey hesitated to answer. She knew her past, but she also knew her present life. She looked over at the Falcon and saw Ben standing at the base of the landing platform. He was smiling at her. Next to Ben Rey saw light shimmer and change. Suddenly Luke and Leia were there. They nodded to her and grinned. Rey felt her eyes start to water.

Rey turned back to the women. “Just Rey.”

As the woman began to leave, Rey gathered her things and walked towards Ben. He and BB-8 had wandered from the ship to watch the twin suns set. She stood next to Ben and reached for his hand. BB-8 beeped next to her. As they watched the twin suns, hand in hand, Rey knew everything was how it was supposed to be. They were finally one. Ben had returned and Rey had found her family. The Galaxy was at peace and the Force was finally balanced.

_____

“Just Rey huh?” Ben teased as they made their way back to the Falcon.

“Well I’m certainly not going to start going by Rey Palpatine.”

He looked at her, a smile in his eyes.

“What about Rey Solo?”

Rey looked at him, taken aback.

“Well seeing as I’m not married to a Solo...” she trailed off.

“For now.” He squeezed her hand and she felt her heart do backflips.

As they settled back into the ship’s cockpit, Rey pulled a Jedi text with a brown cover from her pack. She flipped to a page containing a list of all ancient Jedi temples.

“Which one do you think we should go to?” She asked Ben.

Ben grabbed the book and looked through the list.

“I heard Lothal is nice this time of year,” he shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon! I have some great ideas for the rest of Rey and Ben's story. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
